


all琲／金R [脑洞] 如果拍卖会被胡桃夹子看重的是绯世

by Mary_MIAO



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_MIAO/pseuds/Mary_MIAO
Summary: 我的天哪我到底在写什么。。。





	all琲／金R [脑洞] 如果拍卖会被胡桃夹子看重的是绯世

4\. “呜...不行，不，不够...”

太轻了，即使是库因克钢制成的鞭子，没有赫包的加持也不能划伤他如今的身体。鞭子挥下的声音及为可怖，却只留下浅浅的红印，瞬间便已消失。

痒；比疼痛难耐一万倍的瘙痒浸透入骨髓，琲世扭动着身子，伸长脖颈，发出抑制不住的呻吟。

“啊啊...求你...求求你...”

“啪！”

“再重一点，嗯唔...！”

“天哪，台上的是谁，我怎么听说是哪位卧底的同僚？！”有搜查官以细微的声音说着，“这叫的...啧啧...连我都想买回去，你说是不是，不知二等？咦，不知二等？”

不知吟士完全没有顾得上回答，他的双眼瞪大，双腿夹紧，尖牙紧紧咬着指节，似乎是害怕看，又怎么都移不开目光。

台上的...是佐哥的，他从来没有见过的一面。

 

台上的灯光暧昧的抚过佐佐木琲世暴露的皮肤，划过突出的喉结，吞咽的动作因为头部的后仰显得异常清晰。随后那束光又移到了眼睛上，灰色的眸子迷茫的让人忍不住想看他流泪。

台上的喰种低低的笑了。他对准话筒，刻意沙哑的说，“怎么，觉得不舒服？”

“大家看，”他举起一个灰黑色，扁扁的遥控器，示意全场观众，激起一片惊呼。显然，有不少人认得这东西...

“嗡”的一声响，通过话筒清晰的传遍了台下，是“拍卖品”身体内部的东西打开的信号。小球疯狂的震动了起来，摩擦内壁最敏感的一点，固体的润滑加速融化，好像是身体流出水了一样。

比起声音，佐佐木琲世本人的反应远远更有看点，他被惊到失语，背部弓起，腿部肌肉因为紧绷而显现出流畅的线条，通过灯光的阴影放大在众人视野里。台上的喰种微微一笑，将自己的话筒凑到对方唇边。隐约的喘息声传遍了会场——

 

“行动开始！”

“什么...？！啊啊，好的，收到！”难以想象，这群训练有素的搜查官居然会迟疑——不过不难想像他们迟疑的原因。

然而——说时迟那时快，上一秒还在无比可怜的呻吟着的一等搜查官居然突然暴起！下一秒，鲜红的赫子已如吐着信子的眼镜王蛇，瞬间穿透司仪的心脏。

教科书一般的鳞赫使用——或者说，那就像本能一样。

是血；鲜红的血染红了那具无限诱惑的躯体，灰色的眼睛里盛满了凛冽的光。这是任务中的佐佐木琲世，可是...

有什么不一样了。

或许是女装；或许是那人扭动身体的画面还停留在视网膜上，呻吟也还游荡在脑海里。无论是什么原因，不可否认的是，这样的琲世前所未有的激发无论是人类还是喰种的，本能的占有欲。

当然不会是弱小者。此刻看这这个人的目光，无一例外都散发着致命的危险感。

与此同时，这次拍卖会的“主菜”，正式开始！


End file.
